Throwing Punches
by Renica Swavely
Summary: Sarah is stuck in an abusive relationship with her husband. She doesn't want her daughter to get hurt, so one night, when things take a turn for the worse, she says 'the words'. Jareth shows up, but will his pride get in the way of her getting out? DONE!
1. Getting Out

            **Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the _Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do however own Krystal, and Jason, but if anyone wants him…they can surely have him. _~ ___Nev___

**Chapter One: Getting Out**

            "_The human heart at whatever age, opens only to the heart that opens in return_," ~ Maria Edgeworth

            The sound of a child's screaming cries startled Sarah Williams. She sat up quickly in her bed, searching for the room. Krystal, her baby daughter of two years, was gone. Immediately, she jumped up, sheets flying everywhere as she leapt out of bed. She threw open her bedroom door, running down the hall to the living room. The sight she saw there made her want to scream herself.

            Her husband, Jason, was holding her toddler by the door, looking as if he was going to leave with her. Krystal was crying, mumbling pleas to her father so he would put her back down. To anyone else, this would have seemed odd and out of place, but to Sarah, she was sad and ashamed to admit that this was fairly a normal occurrence.

            "Jason!" her throat felt hoarse from having yelled previous to this evening. "Put her down."

            Words were only words, or so she had thoughts for many years of her life. No sooner had she said this, than her husband dropped their daughter to the floor. It was only by her solid reflexes that she managed to dive across the floor, scraping her stomach on broken glass, and catch Krystal.

            Getting to her feet, holding her shaking child to her chest, Sarah glared at Jason. It was easy for her to tell he had been drinking again. The disarray of the house was one point. The glossy gaze of his eyes and the non-comprehendible stare made it obvious. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, unlike her, who was bleeding all over her stomach. She was worried for the well being of her daughter. 

            She glanced down at Krystal, staring deeply into her eyes. They were sparkling with unshed tears while her face was damp with already shed ones. Her short brown hair was tussled about her, giving her a rugged appearance. She looked pretty shaken up, and for good reasons.

            "Go to my room, baby," Sarah said softly to her. "Go back to sleep." Gently, she set Krystal down. The small girl watched her mother for a moment, hesitating to leave her, then ran off, slamming the door of the bedroom behind her.

            "You have no right!" Sarah hissed, turning back to Jason.

            Wrong thing to say. A burning pain erupted in her cheek. Inside her mouth, she could taste the essence of her blood. The skin had broke. Slowly, she raised her face to meet his again, only to be rewarded by a punch in the stomach. She seesawed backwards, collapsing on the floor. Her lungs ached from the force of his hit. The feeling gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, "I got the wind knocked out of me."

            "I'm her father! It's my right to do what I want with her!" he bellowed, looking murderous. The fire in his eyes was so intense that she cringed back, wishing she could sink into the floor and disappear forever. It was this part of herself that she hated. 

            At times she was so scared for her life, so fearful of what he might do, that she thought of running away. This dream was merely that. It was a fantasy she was sickened to have because it showed how weak she was. Her fear made her stand out as a bad wife and a horrible mother. If she couldn't be strong enough to stand up to her husband herself, she had to at least do it for her daughter. Krystal deserved it. 

            Jason had never been like this before. Quite on the contrary. He had been one of the most understanding and compassionate people she had ever met. When they had hooked up in college, she had thought she found her soul mate. They had gotten married when she was twenty-two. Then when Krystal had been born, the trouble came tumbling along.

            First, it was just little things. Jason would be half and hour later than normal, or he would forget to stop by the grocery store to pick up a carton of milk. Then, things started to get worse. Jason wouldn't come home at all. He ignored Krystal, lost his temper more and more often, and then came that night when the worst of the worst had happened. The night he had first struck Sarah was burned into her memory forever. 

            The day had started out like any other. It had occurred about seven months ago. Sarah woke up, took her shower, and went to work, dropping Krystal off at the local daycare on the way. She worked at a publishing company. It was as close as she could get to being an author, which was what she had gone to school for. She spent her days there, organizing paperwork, before filing it away in the appropriate drawer. 

            After her long, rather boring day, she picked Krystal up. She had been pleased that her daughter was fitting in. When she had been in school, she had never been popular, but at the same time, she hadn't been a total outcast. She was just somewhere in between. It could be a gift, as well as a curse.

            They got home and no one else was there, or so Sarah had thought. She had turned the TV on for her toddler before she set off to go into her bedroom to change. A most disgusting display had unfolded in front of her. Her husband was engaged in sexual activities with another woman. 

            At first, she was too shocked to do anything. When reality sunk in, she cleared her throat. Jason got up, looked around, and saw her. A few minutes had gone by in a blur, and then the skinny blonde was gone leaving Sarah in her place, who had been sending angry glares at a man who had vowed to be faithful to her. 

            "Who was she?" Sarah had asked, hands on her hips.

            "Does it really matter? You'll just beat yourself up over nothing anyway," Jason had replied, sitting down on the edge of the ruffled bed. 

            "How long as this been going on?"

            He glanced at her, before he had lit up a cigarette. She had snatched it out of his hand, tromping it out on the floor. She had to worry about her two-year-old getting lung cancer already. "About three months…at least with Janna," he had shrugged, not caring.

            ""You mean there have been more!" she demanded, raising her voice. 

            "I guess that says something about you, Sarah, doesn't it?" he snapped back, leveling his gaze with hers.

            "I'm leaving," she had stated suddenly. "And I'm taking Krystal with me."

            "Like hell you are," he growled, grabbing her arm roughly. He had thrown her down on the floor, standing over her with no mercy in his eyes. She was more than glad she had shut the door. She had no intentions of letting Krystal see any of this. The youngster wouldn't understand anything that was going on and Jason was in such a rage, she was afraid he'd hit his own child. 

            "You're mine," Jason had growled, yanking her off the floor by the same arm as before.

            "Let me go!" she had shrieked, swinging her arms around, trying to claw at him.

            "Shut up, bitch!" he had shouted, letting her have it. He had backhanded her across the face, making her fly back down to the floor. Sarah was in such shock, she could only tremble on the floor, too fearful to move. "Are you scared, dear?" he had taunted, before kicking her in the ribs. She screamed, feeling something crack. "Awww, I'm sorry," he had mocked. "Let me help you up." He picked her up, only to drop her again. 

            Jason had left then, not even bothering to conceal his beaten wife. Krystal had been left to discover her mother, lying on the floor, cradling her side where she was sure there was a broken rib. Being only a little over two, she didn't know what to do, so she curled up against Sarah, and had laid there until she fell asleep. (A/N: I got that part from the Lion King where Simba lays by Mufasa. It is so sad. *tear*) 

            After thirty minutes of lying on the floor, Sarah had managed to crawl away from her daughter, over to the telephone. Dialing 911, she politely and calmly asked from some medical assistance. Within a speedy ten minutes, an ambulance was waiting outside her home, ready to take her to the hospital.

            One of the paramedics had taken Krystal along, sure the child would want to see her mother when she woke up. Sarah recalled how they had looked at her wounds. They had pestered her with dozens of questions regarding how she had received the injuries. She had fed them some bull about falling down the steps. She had thought they would realize what had really gone on. They had acted like they did, but none of them had brought up the subject. Instead, they had done their medical duty and stuck out of her personal life. 

            Looking back on it all, she saw a chance at getting out, an easy way out. If she had just told someone that day, Krystal would be safe, the next seven months of bruises, cuts, scrapes, and broken bones would be only nightmares. However, she had been naïve in thinking that Jason would change and his actions were normal. Now, she had to find another way out. Now it was harder. 

            Glancing up at Jason she wondered briefly where she had lost all her innocence. She had thought she had grown up when she arrived home from the Labyrinth, but now, sitting here on the floor of her own home, she wondered if she had ever really given up on the idea of a fairy tale romance until this moment.

            When Jason had proposed, she had thought it was perfect. He had taken her out to eat at an expensive restaurant, just like in the movies. He waited for the end of the night as they strolled along the sidewalk, lit by stars and city lights. Things were so calm and romantic between them that when he had first started speaking, she had wanted him to stop. Then he popped the question, the one question a guy was always suppose to ask. From there on, things had been different with them. Just as they were different now.

            Snapping back to reality, she tried to stand up. His right foot made contact with her collar bone, as he effortlessly shoved her back to the floor, where she now found herself more and more time with when he was present. 

            "You're no match for me, Sarah," he stated, laughing as he always did when he was in one of his drunken rages. It took her a second to realize where she had heard those same words from before.

            Jareth.

            All these years, she had not thought of him once. Once her mirror no longer worked for her, she decided that her friends from the Labyrinth didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She gave up on calling them. The memories of what had happened started to fade, until the whole occurrence seemed more like a wonderful dream than an actual event of her past.  

            Sir Didymus had been such an odd creature at first. She wondered if he knew he was a dog whose own steed was actually a dog as well. In fact, Ambrosia reminded her a great deal of her dog, Merlin, who had sadly died a year before she had gone off to college. 

            Ludo, though large and scary at times, was nothing more than a misunderstood child. He had great strength. His unique talent at calling rocks to his aid was something she was sure to never forget. 

            Hoggle had been there for her. Though he was rather fickle at points, in the end he had shown his true colors. He had proved to her that he was a trustworthy friend and she would never hesitate to place her life in his hands again. She missed him the most.

            As she filled her mind with the good thoughts of her old friends, she found a deep courage that had been hidden inside her since the time she had run the Labyrinth to save Toby. This was like the maze. She had to fight it to save Krystal. She had to stand up to Jason, fight back, win her freedom. It was like in all the fairy tale novels she had read as a child. She had to be the heroine. She was the one who needed to win the battle. 

            On weary legs, she stood up. Jason glared at her, not believing she would dare to defy him once again. He took a swing at her, barely missing as she ducked her head under his fist. She saw the brown bottle in his hand. He was at it again. The drink was making him slow, but he was still dangerous. She would have to be extra careful.

            Sarah landed a punch in between his shoulder and his neck. He tilted his head toward where the blow had landed, crying out in pain. She stepped backwards, knowing his instinctive move was to strike her back. The thrill of finally doing what was right swam through her veins quickly. She watched him come towards her and without hesitation, she kicked him behind the joint of his kneecap. 

            Jason knelt over, trying not to hit the ground, but he did. When he hit, the sound echoed through Sarah's ears. A tiny smile formed on her lips. She had done it. He was down there for a first, clutching his shoulder, instead of the other way around. She beamed. 

            "Mommy?" a small voice came from the hallway. 

            She turned toward the doorway, where she could see the outline of Krystal's shadow as it lingered just outside of her bedroom door. "Go back inside, hunnY!" Sarah's last syllable came out as a cry of anguish as she fell to the floor. She could feel the pain in her left shoulder as it exploded. Blood began creating a crimson river that flowed down her both her front and her back. Jason had slammed his beer bottle onto her. The alcohol was making the pain much worse than just the glass, which had provided her with a generous gash. 

            "Mommy!" Krystal flew out of the hallway. Sarah's eyes widened as she saw Jason take in the scene. She wouldn't let him hurt her daughter. She pulled Krystal down against her, out of the way as Jason's fist came swishing past. 

            "Stop it!" Sarah screamed, not knowing what else to do. How did you stop someone like this when you were so badly injured? 

            "Mommy," her daughter was crying now, shaking violently in her arms. That was when Sarah saw what she was clinging to. She didn't even bother to ask her where she had found it. A book, small and red, was in Krystal's hands. Seeing where her mother's eyes were lingering, Krystal opened the book up to a random page, but Sarah knew what was written on it by heart.

            Just as Jason prepared to bring the rest of his broken bottle down on her head, she said, soft and tiredly, "I wish the Goblin King would come take us away right now."

            Then all was still.

            **A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Was it too depressing? It'll get better, I just was heading for suspense. I have read and seen a lot of what physical abuse can do to someone and it made me want to write this fanfic. It's a serious problem. If you or somebody you know is experiencing it, get help and get help now! _~ Nev_


	2. Rules of the Game

**Chapter Two: The Rules of the Game**

_"No person was ever honored for what he received. Honor has been the reward for what he gave." _~ Calvin Coolidge

The air of the night was changed. Sarah felt as if she was reliving a portion of her past. This was all so familiar. She awaited the sound of rustling goblins or the attacking claws of a barn owl. However, this time, all the noise there was in the room, consisted of breathing. 

"What did you say?" Jason snapped, his eyes red and puffy with his drugged state. He swayed slightly, still holding the broken bottle in one of his hands. 

Sarah looked around the room, frantically. Wasn't he coming? It was his job. If she was too old to be taken away, at least he could take Krystal. Once she had found a safe place to live, she'd challenge him, run the Labyrinth once again to regain the ownership of her darling child. But he had to come first and Jareth hadn't shown his smug face yet. 

Jason reached down, tearing the book from her hands. "What is this crap?" he asked, holding it upside down as he tried to read it. "The Labyrinth?" he questioned, his two words slurring together as he attempted to phrase the question. "What kind of chicken shit is this?" He pulled out his lighter, and holding the book out in one hand, lit the edge of the cover on fire. Only the book wouldn't light. "What the hell?"

"Tsk, tsk, one should refrain from using such foul language when ladies and children are present," an arrogant voice filled the room. 

A cold shiver ran the length of Sarah's spine. She turned her head, glancing over her shoulder to see Jareth standing behind her. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were stuck on the parasite known as her husband. She clutched Krystal closer to her, feeling the tiny child still shaking with fear. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason cried, taking a step back.

"I'm the Goblin King," Jareth replied with his usual dramatic air. Sarah would have rolled her eyes and shot out a sarcastic comment, but she wanted to be on his good side until she knew what he was planning to do with her and her baby. "I have come to relieve you of these two," he finally glanced down at Sarah. 

Those same mismatched eyes were in his face. The brown one and the blue one, forever different, just like his moods. He could be so kind, so gentle, and then the next instant he was as viscous as a wild animal. It was so unpredictable, so frustrating, and unnerving. It had made her scared of him, afraid of how to act, fearful of not living up to HIS expectations. 

"You can't take Sarah," Jason growled. "She's mine."

"Not anymore, I'm happy to announce," Jareth stated, crossing his arms over his chest, and fixing Jason with a smug smirk. "She's mine now."

That didn't sound as nice as he had made it out to. What would he do with her? He could turn Krystal into a goblin, but Sarah knew she was much too old to be turned into one of his mindless minions. Besides, she had been in the Labyrinth before, she knew how it worked. A goblin was too dull-witted to be of any use. Jareth was clever, he wouldn't throw her intelligence away. No, he'd find a way to use her to his advantage, but what was that advantage?

"You'll have to kill me then," Jason said. "Because she belongs to me."

"I belong to no one," Sarah hissed, staring at both men. 

Jareth glared down at her, telling her with his eyes to back down. Jason, on the other hand, brought the bottle down on her head. Only the glass never made contact with her flesh. Jareth had intervened. He sliced his hand through the air just above Sarah's head, creating something like a force field. Surprised by his protection, she gave him a slight smile as she lifted her face up away from her hands. 

"You will not cause any harm to either Sarah or her daughter."

"They are mine. Sarah through marriage. Krystal through me. She's my blood and Sarah is my wife. You have no right," declared Jason.

"No," Jareth chuckled. "That is where you are wrong. It is you who have no right. When a man strikes a woman it shows his cowardice. In my lands, you would be killed for your impolite actions, but here," he shrugged. "I can only grant wishes and that is what I have come to do."

"Oh really?" Jason asked, pulling something out of his pocket. "Then grant me this, Mr. Genie." He aimed a handgun at Jareth's chest. "Grant me your death." 

A sound like the clap of thunder sounded through the living room. Krystal screamed, falling into another crying fit as she clung to Sarah. Her mother was holding her, trying not to look at any one thing. And all the while, Jareth stood there, a smirk painted permanently on his face. "Would you care to try that one again?" 

"What? How? It isn't possible," Jason stammered, backing up. 

"In this world, perhaps not, but as I've stated before: I'm not from this world." With that, Jareth offered his hand down to Sarah. "We must be going now," he told him, then added to Sarah, "Are you ready?" 

She took one glance at Jason, standing there half drunk. The floor around him was littered with broken glass, her own blood, and the gun he had dropped. What kind of life was she living here? Even being a slave in Jareth's court would be better than this. At least she would be safe and her daughter would be able to grow up without any dangers threatening to take her life at any second. 

"I've been ready," she told him as her hand slid into his own, which was encased in a black leather glove. She let out a tight gasp as she rose from the floor. Her shoulder was still badly wounded. "I don't think….take Krystal," she told him, sitting back down, while passing her toddler over to him. 

"You wished for both of you to be taken away," he reminded her. 

"I'm as good as dead anyway," she coughed, feeling the immense surge of pain coming to hit her head on. The excitement had miraculously made it vague but now it was as clear as the glass that was imbedded in her skin. "Get her out of here."

"Not with out you," he grumbled, setting the child down for a moment. Sarah's eyes widened as he picked her up, then presumed to scoop up Krystal as well. Giving Jason a curt nod, he said, "We'll be off now."

They were beginning to fade, disappear, and return home when he shouted something that forced Jareth to stop. 

"I object!" 

"Excuse me?" Jareth questioned him, glaring daggers at the man who dared to contradict him.

"I want her back. There has to be some kind of bargain we could make. How much money do you want for her? I'm just talking about Sarah. You can have the brat, but I want that bitch. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"I have no need for money," Jareth stated, eyes full of ice. "As for Sarah," he continued, watching her expression carefully. "She amuses me. You can't have her."

"There has to be some way to get her back," Jason demanded.

"Maze!" Krystal cried, clapping her hands as a genuine smile formed on her lips. 

Jareth glanced down at her, then he too started to smile. "Why darling! You are absolutely right. Forgive me," he said in mock apology to Jason. "There is one way you can regain "ownership" over your wife and daughter. You must run my Labyrinth and reach its center by the thirteenth hour."

"There are twelve hours, bub."

"Not in my world," Jareth grinned.

"So, this Labyrinth," Jason said uneasily, coming forward. "It's a maze?"

"Somewhat," Jareth agreed. "But the perils you will face in it are far, far worse than any that exist in your worst nightmares."

"Spooky," Jason scuffed. "I think I'll go run home to my mommy."

"Sounds about right," the Goblin King nodded. 

"I accept your challenge," growled Sarah's husband.

"Then allow me to set up the rules of the game," Jareth sneered, angry that this man dared to go against him. "But first, I need to attend to something of dire importance," he bowed slightly. In the next instant he was gone, taking Krystal and Sarah with him. 

"Where are we?" Sarah asked when the three of them arrived in a lovely bedroom. 

"You need a doctor," he replied sternly. Careful not to drop Krystal, he laid Sarah down on the bed. "I'll send for someone at once." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Sarah, just this once, trust me." She searched his gaze, determined to find something devious in there, but instead, she saw only compassion. Reluctantly, she nodded. "That's my girl," he smirked, pulling away from her. With that, he took Krystal from the room and Sarah was left to fall under sleep's peaceful spell. 

Meanwhile, Jareth dropped her daughter off in the goblin nursery. "You stay here," he told her, patting her soft hair gently. Motioning to one of the female goblins who were stationed in the room, he called her over. "Take special care of this one Malia. She belongs to a dear friend of mine."

"Of course, sire. Don't you worry none. She'll be fine in here."

"I trust in that," he agreed, giving a quick look over the dozen of goblin babies playing together. Knowing Sarah as he did, he highly doubted that her daughter would be afraid of these creatures. Sarah had mostly likely imbedded a love for fantasy in her. There was nothing to worry about…or so he thought. Then he remembered that Jason, the man who was titled as Sarah's husband, was awaiting further instructions on how to beat the Labyrinth.

Growling at the mere thought of that man entering the Underground, Jareth teleported himself into Sarah's living room to pick up his new contestant. 

"Shit! Man, you should warn someone before you just show up like that," Jason exclaimed. 

"Usually, I would apologize for my behavior, but you are not worthy of such a generous motion," Jareth commented, giving a rather disgusted look at his opponent. "Now, do you wish to except the challenge of running the Labyrinth?" 

"I already told you I would," Jason cried, sounding angrier than he had been just seconds before. 

"There is no need to become violent," Jareth told him. "Violence solves nothing," he added.

"Right," spat Jason. "That's what they all say, but beating someone will gain you respect," he snapped. 

"Wrong again," the Goblin King snarled. "It will only make those who you wish to gain respect from become utterly afraid of you."

"Exactly what I've been saying," Jason fought back. "They will fear me. That's enough. If she fears me, as she loves me, that's all the respect I need."

Jareth opened his mouth to give a comeback, when the force of Jason's words hit him. _Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave. _Hadn't he said those exact lines to Sarah? After all these years, the many nights where he had simply pondered why she had turned him down, now in this single instant, he knew. How could he have been so blind? She had never been the one to back down. She was much too strong in spirit to cave under another. He had asked her for something she simply couldn't give. 

"Are we going yet?" Jason grumbled, looking bored.

Snapping his fingers, Jareth transported them to the edge of the Labyrinth. "If you want to see Sarah or your baby daughter ever again, you must reach my castle," he pointed to his palace, "before the clock chimes the final hour." At its cue, a clock with thirteen hours appeared, floating on the air. "And those are the rules of the game, but I should warn you," Jareth couldn't hide his pleasant smirk. "Only one person out of thousands has ever beaten my Labyrinth."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Your wife."

The words came out as a bitter, soft-spoken sentence. Jareth couldn't hide the remorse he felt in his heart. How could it be so hard after all these years? She belonged to another man. Truthfully, he knew she didn't want him, but the fact that she had married another, given her life to someone as horrid as this person, made him want to never look at her again for fear his heart would burst. On the other hand, if he didn't look at her beautiful face ever again, he knew he'd die.

He had other duties to take care of, such as getting Sarah a doctor. "Time is short," he instructed Jason. "It's a farther distance than your mortal eyes will allow you to think. Such a pity to have another fall under my wrath," he smirked, doing yet another great disappearing act. "Of course, since it's you, it would be more like vengeance." And once again, the Goblin King vanished out of sight and mind. 

**A/N: **Coming up next!: Jareth and Sarah talk about why she married Jason. Jareth decides what to do with Sarah since she is too old to become a goblin. And Sarah pleads with him not to change her daughter into a goblin. Also, a check in on how Jason is doing.

So…did you like? Hate? It couldn't have been that bad. Was it? *shrinks back into a corner* Was it horrible? I bet it was, wasn't it. Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth dammit! I had to up the rating because of the language. Bad Jason! *smacks Jason outside the head for his insolence among other things* Until another time. ~ _Nev_


	3. Consequences of Bad Past Actions

**Chapter Three: Consequences of Bad Past Actions**

_"The reputation of a thousand years may be determined by the conduct of one hour."_ ~ Japanese Proverb

Sarah woke slowly, allowing the feeling to return to all her sore muscles. It had been so long since she had woken up naturally instead of to meet another beating or stop something from happening to her child. It almost felt good, but then she saw someone who she hadn't expected to see ever again, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her with the same curious gaze she was sure was reflected in her own eyes. 

"How is Krystal?" she blurted out, not thinking of anything but the ensured safety of her daughter. She would kill him with her own two hands if he had dared harm her in any way. 

"She's fine," Jareth held up a gloved hand. "She's with toddlers of her own age in the nursery."

"Nursery?" Sarah asked. "I didn't know you had a nursery."

"Well, of course your last visit didn't give you a great amount of time to sight see. I trust that this one will allow you more time to venture where you feel free to explore," he grinned, from where he was lounging. 

She felt a bit uncomfortable sitting in this bed with him so near. It wasn't a normal thing to be stuck in a bedroom with another man. Then again, this was Jareth. He probably would much rather see her dead than take advantage of any other ideas. Blush rose to her cheeks. She was such a child. How could she think of him like that? Though the Goblin King, he wasn't evil, persay. He just had a job to do. It was written in the story and everyone knew that what was written was always the way it was done. 

"I hope you are feeling better," he inclined his head toward her shoulder. Glancing down at it, she noticed the great mess of bandages that were wrapped all over her skin. "Allow me," he said, standing up. She watched him walk over, then start to carefully remove all the white wrappings. Sarah let out a tight hiss of pain as one of the prime bandages came off, opening a small cut. "Sorry," he whispered, running one of his fingers over the wound. "It was my fault."

Though this entire scene was quite unbelievable, she had to admit that hearing him apologize to her was the most out-of-this-world experience. Who would have thought the Goblin King would ever apologize to her. He had said sorry. He had aided in drawing her blood, but he had had the decency to say he was sorry. She was surprised. 

As he continued to work, she looked at him, really looked at him. Her eyes took in every motion, every strand of blonde hair as it fell across his face, and the pair of mismatched eyes that were so hauntingly attractive. The way he moved made the material of his clothing cling and ripple against his broad muscles. She found herself sighing as she imagined what it would be like to be cuddled in arms like those. 

Jareth caught her staring and smiled. She turned away, berating herself for gazing so long at him. He probably was enjoying her uneasiness. To him, she was still just a little girl, no more than a brat who had somehow managed to beat his Labyrinth. She wanted to shake her head. Here he was, taking care of her and she was thinking horrid thoughts about him. What kind of person was she? 

"Sarah." His voice startled her. She jumped at bit, as she looked at him again. His face was so alluring. She felt her insides melt. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she said, finding a smile. 

His fingers trailed up to her shoulder, running over the smooth skin there. She gasped, surprised that it was totally repaired. A mortal doctor in the Aboveground would have needed to take her for plastic surgery for it to have stayed this natural. Seeing her obvious joy, he touched her lower arm, where bruises had once been. They too were gone. Sarah looked at all portions of her body where she had been violated (A/N: Not any that wouldn't be proper to show in public! You pervs!) and found that they all were as they had been prior to her daily beatings. 

"How?" she managed to ask.

"Magic," he grinned. 

"What did you want to ask me?" 

He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly innocent in his simple action. "Why did you marry him?"

By "him" he meant Jason. The question was bound to come up sooner or later, though she would have preferred if it had come up a later time. She wasn't sure she was prepared to tell him everything that had been happening to her over the course of the past ten years. Telling him would mean opening some wounds that would never fully heal. No amount of magic could ever make them smooth and whole again. They would always stick out as painful reminders of the past. 

"I was a child," she shrugged, not looking at him. "When I went away to college and met Jason I saw him as the Prince Charming from all the fairy tales I had read. My mentality was still as unnurtured as a nine-year-old was. I couldn't see what really lie under his skin. I was just too pleased to finally be receiving the attention no one had given me when I was at home. Besides Toby, I don't think my father or Karen ever cared. They wouldn't have lifted a finger to help me, but Jason was different."

"We started seeing each other more and more. Then toward the end of my final year, he took me out to dinner. I should have noticed that this wasn't our normal thing, but I figured that since we both had gotten part time jobs recently he was just celebrating that fact. I never once questioned why we were seated in such an expensive restaurant. Then he proposed and everything changed."

"Eventually, once the shock had worn off, I said yes. I was too blind to see that my head and my heart were in two different places. Like the planets, they should be aligned when you make a life altering decision like that. We got married about a year later. Things were going well. We both got jobs, earned some money, and bought a house. I thought everything was grand. Life was wonderful and I was in love. But once Krystal was born, things went downhill."

It was at this point that Sarah started to cry. "Some people just aren't meant to be parents, you know? I should have realized that before I got married. I was just so caught up in the moment I said yes. I never stepped back, looked at the situation, and realized that I wasn't really in love with Jason. Maybe it's my fault that Krystal and I are in this mess. After all, she never would have been born if it wasn't for me. Now look at what I've done to her."

Tears poured forth from her eyes, causing her face to become soaked. Sobs racked her body, making her shake roughly. The pain of years gone by came all back to her, ripping her heart at the seams. Wounds, once healed, were reopened and the blood came out as tear drops from her red, puffy eyes. 

"Sarah," Jareth's comforting voice came from her side. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. No one can be perfect." He pulled her into his chest, gently running a hand down her back. "I know you want to be invincible, darling," he whispered, "but you can't always win."

"Why does it all have to be so hard?" she asked, not hearing his last statement above her weeping. 

"You make it that way," he chuckled. "When you beat the Labyrinth you could have won within the hour, had you taken the right route from where you met the blue worm."

She brought her head up from his chest, one hand wiping tears away as she did so. "What are you talking about?" she sniffled. 

He took a white handkerchief from his vest pocket, handing it over to her. "When the worm told you not to go the way you originally decided to head off to, it was because he didn't want you to end up in the castle. Had you asked why he didn't want you running down that road, you would have discovered a much easier way to beat me. Like I said before, you make things hard on yourself, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. That is who you are, Sarah. Never punish yourself for being true to you."

She was silent then. She had been listening to him this whole time, only butting in once or twice to ask a question. Now as she sat here with him, only inches away, she was struck by the truth behind his words. Since he had taken her away he had only been kind. It was so unlike him she was scared, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. She liked this side of him, it made him seem human. 

"What is it?" he asked. "What troubles you?"

"You were never like this before," she pointed out. "You always hated me. Why the change of heart?"

"I never hated you, Sarah. It was how you wanted me that made me be what I was. There doesn't have to be a change of heart. On the other side of the coin, who said I wasn't going to change your daughter into a goblin? Or you, for that matter?" He smirked.

"You wouldn't!" she cried, scrambling back from him. "You can't touch her! I'll run the Labyrinth, I'll go back with Jason, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't do anything to her," she begged. 

"Sarah, Sarah," he tried to calm her down. "I don't intend to transform you lovely daughter or you into a goblin." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You are far too old to become a goblin, and as for Krystal, she's too pure at heart. Besides, I have enough minions to keep under control. I don't need another pair to get in my way."

"Then, what are you going to do with us?" squeaked Sarah. 

"I was fantasying about throwing you into the Bog of Eternal Stench while keeping Krystal here as a form of amusement, since she seems to take so well after her mother," he said, still smirking as evil as ever.

She didn't seem to find it as funny. Instead her face dropped horribly. "As long as my girl is safe and happy," she sighed, giving up too easily. 

"Sarah," Jareth took one of her hands in his own, drawing her eyes to his. "I am not going to hurt either of you," he promised. "For someone to wish themselves away for a reason like you did requires a different set of rules. You did what you did simply because you had no alternative. I am not going to harm you because you were brave enough to take a chance at getting out. I'd rather honor your actions than punish them."

For a moment, she was quiet. She dropped her head, breathing heavily. Then, raising her face to meet his, she managed to say, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Jareth smiled, getting up, while still holding onto her hand. "Come. I'm sure you wish to see your daughter."

"Yes," Sarah agreed. "I would appreciate it if I could see her."

"Then allow me to escort you down to the Goblin Nursery," he hooked his arm through hers, and the two left, heading down the hall, arm in arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This place is bullshit!" Jason yelled. He couldn't believe his misfortune. He had been running for hours, or at least, that was what it seemed. The path had no end. It kept going on and on. He wondered if it ever ended. When he had been standing on the hill with the Goblin King, that cocky bastard who had stolen his wife, there had been edges on the maze. Now that he was inside, he couldn't find one turn. "Bullshit!" 

Grumbling to himself, he sunk to the ground. How had Sarah beaten this thing? There weren't any doors or openings. It just went on and on forever. Even if he had the stamina to keep running it would take him all of the thirteen hours just to get to the end of the lane. It was pointless. He might as well sit here until the damn king came back to throw his failure in his face. 

"What's a thing like you doing in a place like this?" something said. 

Jason turned his head, glancing down at the ground where he saw something that reminded him of a fairy. This creature was a small human girl but without the fairy wings. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked. "Thumbelina?" 

"Cute, boy-o," she grumbled, jumping up onto his kneecap. "What kind of mortal trash have you been reading lately?" 

"None, I don't read, "he told her. "My wife is the one who indulges in all that literature crap."

"Ah ha!" the tiny person squeaked. "And does your wife have a name?"

"Yeah, Sarah." 

"Eeeck!" the girl leapt off of him, scurrying away. 

"What's wrong with that name?" he demanded, pounding his fist into the wall that was behind him. 

"It's not the name, boy-o. Sarah is the woman who has beaten the Labyrinth before. She's the only person who has ever done it. When she won, it made King Jareth really mad. He was never the same after she turned down his offer."

"Offer?" Jason sounded interested. "What offer?"

"He loved her. He offered her his heart, but she saved her baby brother instead," the pixie-like girl informed him. 

"I see," he rubbed his chin. "No wonder the guy is so pissed. Any girl who chooses her brother over a full-grown man is plainly telling him off." He glanced around, not seeing any other intelligent creature besides the miniature girl. "What's your name?" 

"Jamilya," she introduced herself. "What are you doing here….er….?"

"Jason," he returned. "I'm trying to solve this Labyrinth."

"Ha," she laughed. "Good luck. Only she ever solved it and no one else. I hate to break it to you, boy-o, but one chance in a million says you'll even make it to the Goblin City, let alone find whoever you wished away."

"I didn't wish anyone away," he growled.

"Then there's no reason for you being here, unless his majesty found it amusing."

"I came here to beat that son-of-a-bitch at his own game. He stole my wife and daughter from me and I'm here to get them back," Jason pledged. 

"Hmmm," Jamilya mumbled. "Right, whatever. I gotta fly."

"Oh no you don't," Jason caught her in his hands, dropping her in his pocket. "You're coming with me. You know the way through this thing and you're going to help me."

**A/N:** Bad Jason! You need to get a life, man! Picking on little girls! Tsk, tsk. *Jamilya walks in and decks author with her mighty fist* Ouch! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. *Jamilya –yeah, sure- she walks out* I didn't! Fine, whatever you want! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to follow shortly! _~ Nev_


	4. Shattered Confidence

            **Chapter Four: Shattered Confidence**

****

_            "What wisdom can you find that is greater than kindness?"_ ~ Jean-Jacques Rousseau

            The nursery was alive with bustling action. Everywhere you looked there were creatures of all shapes and sizes. Had it not been for her pale skin, Sarah would have never spotted Krystal, who was enjoying herself completely too much. With hair like her mothers and Aboveground clothing, she began to stand out more.

            "I had no idea you, of all people, would have a nursery," she commented. Jareth merely nodded, his eyes wandering from goblin baby to goblin baby. "How long have you had it?"

            "Several years actually," he informed her with a smile. "It's a rather big achievement of mine. I'm quite proud of it."

            "And so you should be," she grinned. He didn't reply to that, instead he turned his back to her, walking over to where one of the attendants was scolding a toddler. 

            Sarah sighed, contently. This was perfect for someone like Krystal. She could get exercise and social involvement all at the same time. Sarah was sure her darling daughter could spend eternity in this room and never grow bored. However, forever was a long time. At one point in her life she had thought she would be with Jason forever. Now, looking back on it, she decided she was childish for such thoughts. 

            Going toward her child, she saw what Krystal was playing with. The glass orb floated on the edge of the air as if it weighed nothing. It had the appearance of a bubble. The familiarity of the object frightened her. Out of maternal instinct and an urge given to her by past events, she yanked Krystal away from the new toy. Immediately, her daughter began to cry, but Sarah was too preoccupied by the orb to worry about her child's opinion of the glass crystal. 

            "Something wrong?" a very arrogant Goblin asked. He was lounging in the sill of the closest windows. Sarah saw him, set Krystal down, and walked over to where the ball was still floating in the air. 

            Grasping it in her hand, she plucked it from the air as if it was no more than a flower in a meadow. Carefully, she brought it over to where he was. Holding it out to him, she glared daggers in his exact direction. "What is this?" she demanded.

            "Why this old thing," he questioned, innocently, taking the orb from her. "It's just a crystal…nothing more." A wide grin spread on his face when he took in her annoyed expression. She recalled those words accurately enough. He didn't have to remind her of the night he had stolen her brother away. "But," he continued, despite the looks she was giving him, "if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams."

            "I'm grown up now, in case you haven't noticed," she snapped, picking Krystal back up. 

            "Physically, yes," he agreed, making the crystal disappear. "But mentally," he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can still see that stubborn fifteen-year-old trapped inside a scared outer shell of yourself," he told her.

            "If I didn't have to set such a good example for her," she seethed, "I would hurt you."

            "I sincerely doubt that," he chuckled, staring out the window to his lands. 

            "Oh really?" she asked, a mischievous look settling in her eyes. She removed one hand from holding Krystal and shoved him. Right on cue, the Goblin King lost balance and toppled out of the windowsill.

            Smiling to herself, Sarah returned her daughter to the collection of goblin babies. She knew she hadn't killed Jareth. Falling from a window wouldn't kill many, unless it was a far drop onto something hard. Usually, it would just severely hurt them. Of course, then again, this was Jareth, the Goblin King. He'd probably come out with no more than a bruise or a scratch, if that.

            She backed up, ready to sit down for a bit. Spotting a bench off to the side that she hadn't noticed before, she strolled over. As she sat slowly on it, she found the bench to be rather soft and cushion-like. Never before had stone felt so…well, nice. 

            "Honestly, Sarah, I've had women desperate to get in my pants before, but sitting in my lap doesn't really work with the approach you have been using as of late."

            "Eeck!" she jumped up, leaping away from Jareth. "You pervert!" she shrieked, watching him laugh at her as he crossed his arms over his chest, not looking as if he cared in the least.

            "Your words, dear, not mine."

            "Jareth," she growled. "I'm in the right mind to kill you."

            "But darling, you know you couldn't live without me another second," he pouted, but the wolfish smirk kept appearing. She knew he was trying not to laugh at her again.

            "I'm leaving," she grumbled. Though that was impossible, at least she could get out of this room. Jareth was suffocating and she knew he wouldn't harm her daughter. Krystal was too precious. He couldn't lay a finger on her. She wasn't sure how she could trust him with her most loved possession, but somehow, she just knew. 

            Charging out of the room, she slammed the door shut behind her. The halls all looked the same, much like the lanes of the Labyrinth. Since in puzzles the key was always to take the left, she went to the right. Jareth was a bit backwards. Right was probably the safest beat she could make. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Two hours later…

            She was lost, completely and hopelessly lost. Images of Jareth watching her, smirking in all his glory flashed before her eyes. She could almost here him chuckling to himself as he spied on her, seeing the many mistakes she had made while trying to find a peaceful place to hide in. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she still was a child. 

Being away from this place so long and now coming back and done something to her. It was like she had reverted to her old self, but if that was true, where was her inner confidence. It's shattered, a little voice in her head told her the obvious. Ever since the first time Jason had beat her, she had lost all self-esteem. She hadn't known what to do when it had happened because she was in such shock. Afterwards she had seen herself as weak and every time after that, things just continued to decline, going farther and farther downhill. 

Each smack had dissolved some part of her undying faith. She no longer believed in fairy tale endings of happiness where the prince and princess rode off into a castle, got married, had children, and loved one another forever and ever until the end of time. That just wasn't how things went on anymore. No, things in the real world were different. In the real world, if you were a bad wife, you got taught a lesson.

Not paying attention, Sarah had run herself into a Dead End. Crying out in angry rage, she collapsed on her knees at the end of the hall. The walls were all bare except for the one in front of her, which annoyingly held a mirror. It was a reflection that she saw, a reflection of yet another defeat she had to take. 

_That's 1 for Sarah, 12 for Jareth, and about a million for Jason_, she calculated mentally. The agony of the realization made her eyes prick with the slight pain of oncoming tears. _Not anymore waterworks_, she pleaded with herself. However, the begging did no good and soon she was crying once again.

            "Mommy?" 

            Sarah looked up. In front of her, Krystal was standing with a red ball in her hands. The ball, she noted quickly, was nothing more than rubber and air. It wasn't made of glass, it didn't hold dreams, and it was not floating by itself. She glanced around her surroundings, seeing that she was back in the nursery, not in the middle of an unknown hallway.

            "Mommy, why are you crying?" 

            She wiped her tears away, not wanting her daughter to see her cowardice. "Nothing hunny. Mommy is fine. I just got something caught in my eye and it started to water up."

            "Ok!" Krystal smiled and hurried off to play. 

            With a sigh, Sarah sat down, blinking slowly a few times to make the soreness of her eyes lessen. 

            "Something in your eye, huh?" 

            "Just go away," she asked him, hardly putting either hatred or friendliness in her voice. 

            "Sarah," he started, kneeling down aside of her. He reached for her hand, taking it gently in his gloved one.

            "No," she pulled away, scared of what he might do.

            "I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" he reminded her softly. "Just let me help you." She shook her head again, but when he reached for her, she didn't push him away. He brought her close to his chest, holding her there until all her emotions had been vented out by her extreme amount of tears. "Better?"

            "Yes," she wiped her face free again. "I needed that."

            "I know."

            "It's wonderful here," Sarah commented suddenly, trying to get away from her breakdown. A smile appeared on her face as she watched her daughter play with a girl goblin her own age. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

            Jareth, who was also watching Krystal, shook his head slowly. "I don't want your thanks, Sarah." 

            She looked at him. "Then what do you want?"

            He turned towards her, his mismatched eyes staring into her own. The rowdy chatter of all the playing children faded away. Sarah's breathing slowed until she wasn't aware that she was holding her breath. He seemed to be getting closer to her, but it could have been her imagination. Or at least that was what she blamed it on, until she felt his breath on her face. 

            "Nothing you can give," he told her. 

            And then he was gone. 

            **A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to continue. In the next chapter I promise to include more of Jason and what happened to Sarah as his vicious attacks became worse. And there will be an update on how Jason is doing in the Labyrinth. I'm glad you all hate him enough and want to kill him. Bonus brownie points for those of you who make up horrific ways for me to kill him. *smiles evily* ~ _Nev_


	5. Obstacles of the Labyrinth

            **Chapter Five: Obstacles of the Labyrinth**

****

_            "The words you speak and the actions you take today should be soft and tender…for tomorrow you may have to eat them."_ ~ Anonymous

            The day had been long and tiring. Sarah was pleased by the idea of retiring to bed. Her room was so nice and peaceful. Krystal was already sleeping in her special hammock swing, something that Jareth had spelled with his magic. She wouldn't have to worry about her daughter falling out of bed, because the hammock would shift its weight to keep the toddler inside its web. 

            He puzzled her, this Goblin King. Ever since she had returned, he had been nothing short of charming. Of course, this only made Sarah more wary. She knew better than to trust a fae. He had professed his love for her once, but that declaration had been a hoax, a trick meant to fool her petty teenage mind into thinking he actually loved her, while he made away with Toby. She had been nothing more than a spoiled brat her entire life, but in those few hours, she had morphed into something else, a mature human being. 

            _And now look at me_, she shook her head. It was true that she was ashamed of what she had become. She wasn't proud of cowering in a dark corner while fists came pounding down on her. There were many times when she had thought of simply giving up, letting Jason have his way with her, but then the tiniest seeds of what remained of her pride brought her back to reality. To give in would be the same as handing Krystal over to him. That was something she just couldn't do. 

            Her mind started to flicker over her one main fear. What if Jason beat the Labyrinth? There was nothing she could do then. Jareth couldn't do anything either. It was in the rules that if he beat the Labyrinth she had to return to him. She'd have to go back Aboveground and resume her life of constant beating and torture. She shuddered, recalling how disgusting it felt to have his hands on her skin. It made her flesh crawl.

            Once, when he had been particularly drunk, right after Krystal had turned one, he had raped her. Techniqually, some officials wouldn't call it rape, since he was her husband, but Sarah certainly hadn't wanted anything to do with him that night. 

            He had come home drunk and raging around like all hell had broke loose. The moment he had come through the front door she had known. He leered at her, dropping a bottle to the floor. The noise had made her jump. When she had landed back on the ground, he was tugging at her shirt. 

            "Jason," she had hissed. "Krystal is sleeping up in her room."

            A low, throaty chuckle had vibrated through her ears. Before she could stop him, he had his mouth crashing down on top of hers. She had tried to scream, her fingers clawing and ripping at his skin. However her attack had only lead her to more pain. He drug her upstairs, while she pounded on his back with her fists and kicked with her bare feet. Only after he had thrown her down on the bed and started berating her body, had she finally given up. She was in too much pain to do more than cry. 

            Waking up that morning had been the worst. She had had to push him off of her. Blood, her blood, was everywhere. Her muscles all ached and when she stood up they screamed at her. After taking a shower, her pain was less noticeable. The cuts and scrapes were gone, as well as the crimson blood. There were some bruises, which were either turning a sickening yellow or blossoming purple and blue. Nothing was as bad as the memory of his actions that night. That wound would be forever burned into her. It couldn't be taken away. Ever. 

            Having to explain everything to Krystal was worse. The child had known something was wrong. Her mother had never looked so disheveled before. This wasn't the way things happened in her household. Sarah had told her daughter that she had fallen down the stairs. Being only one, the girl hadn't known better and her mother was thankful for that. 

            A knock on the door caused her to jump. Sarah looked at the wooden frame, wondering who would be stopping by her quarters at this time in the afternoon. It was past one. Was it one of the servants? Maybe someone was coming to check on Krystal and her, since she hadn't stopped by for lunch. She hadn't had an appetite, but now, thinking of food, she was starting to wonder why she had refused. 

            Another knock came. Getting up, she threw on the bathrobe that was hung over the end of bed, wrapping it around her body. She was only wearing some gray sweats. She hadn't like any of the gowns that had been in her closet. But depending on who was at the door, not liking the current fashion might be upsetting. She grabbed the door handle, opening the door. A pair of mismatched eyes, one blue, one brown, gazed back at her. 

            "Not hungry, I presume?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow arched. "I would have thought with all this excitement, you might have joined me for lunch."

            "Sorry that I had to decline, your Majesty," she curtsied in mock adoration, "but as you must have forgot, I'm a mother. My first priority is my child."

            "Which is all well and good, Sarah," he nodded in agreement, "but I do believe that your daughter has been asleep now for quite some time and I did have it arranged for some one from the nursery to stop by to watch her. Yet," he rubbed his chin, "you still didn't attend lunch. Could it be that something else was troubling you?"

            For a moment, she thought he was referring to his actions in the nursery, then when she saw the smallest form of sympathy in his eyes, she knew he had guessed she was stewing over Jason. There was no use lying to him. As much as she hated to admit it, Jareth knew what he was talking about. He didn't have anything to hide and she didn't either.

            "If you must know, I was worrying about what will happen to us if Jason wins," she sighed, looking over her shoulder at where Krystal was sound asleep in her hammock. Turning back to the Goblin King, she saw the look the fae was giving her. "I've lived for over two years in fear, Jareth. I don't know how else to get by." She felt tears coming. Emotions were exploding inside her; fear, hate, anger, depression, and relief. 

            "It's not that I don't trust you or that I doubt your magic, but I can't let myself believe I'm finally free of him, because there still is that slight chance that he'll beat the Labyrinth. If he does, I'll have to go back to the way things were before and you were my last chance. You were the last string I had left to pull and now even that might not be good enough to save me." She sunk to the floor, weeping.

            "Sarah," he whispered, kneeling down aside of her. He had never seen her this way before. The Sarah Williams he knew was fearless. She had never let anything get in her way. Yes, of course she had had her moments in the Labyrinth where she threw tantrums, but even through that she had prevailed. She was going to make it out of this too. He was going to help her. 

            "He is not going to get to you, do you hear me?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms. He pulled her into a friendly embrace. "I won't let him hurt you again. For all those times you had to endure the pain, I am sorry that I couldn't be there, but let me be here now for you. I promise you, I won't let him touch you or Krystal ever again."

            She was still crying when he finished his soothing words. Carefully, he picked her up, carrying her over to her bed, as if she were a mere doll. He set her down, pulling the covers back up and tucking them around her body to keep her warm. Brushing strands of her hair away from her face, he made his way to the door. He was just using his magic to shut the blinds when he heard her soft voice. 

            "Jareth?"

            "Sarah, I'm right here," he answered from the doorway. "Is there something you need?"

            "Could you…do you think…" she stopped. "Nothing. Never mind. It's stupid. I'm fine."

            Curious, he took a step forward. "What Sarah?"

            She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Could you…stay here with me, please?" He didn't know what to say. She took his silence the wrong way and quickly blurted out, "No. Never mind."

            "Sarah," he smiled, closing the door. He walked over, sitting down on the side of her bed. One of his fingers caressed her cheek. "Don't be ashamed," he told her when he saw her cheeks flush in the dim light. "I will stay."

            "Thank you, Jareth," she sighed, closing her eyes.

            He watched her until her breathing was slow and soft. "I will protect you," he whispered against her hair, lying down next to her. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." He kissed the back of her neck and then allowed the peaceful sound of her breathing to lull him to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jason continued through the Labyrinth, his small companion in his clenched fist. Jamilya wasn't accustomed to being carried around. She found the human to be rather an unnerving creature. Amongst her many powers, she could see the evils of a soul. This man was reeking in injustice. Earlier, she had attempted to break free of his hold, when he had grabbed her, she had seen a woman in his eyes, some one she should have known from the beginning. A woman named Sarah Williams. 

            He had beaten her. Such a lady of great strength had been struck down. One would think that with the Labyrinth under her belt, she would have been fine, however, he had something over her. There was a child involved. Even maternal instinct couldn't compete over the all-powerful fear of losing the one thing that mattered the most to her. Sarah had seen the danger, the one action that could take her baby from her, and she wouldn't let that happen. 

            She had taken beating after beating to insure the safety of her child, but her time was rapidly decreasing. She couldn't only take so much violence. The abuse on her body was starting to take its toll. Jamilya wanted to help her. The woman had done nothing wrong, with the exception of marrying this man. But what could she do? She had no way of stopping Jason; he was on a rampage. 

            Jamilya sighed. If only she could contact Jareth somehow. He would know what to do. Being the creator of the Labyrinth, he was entitled to the crown, though he certainly didn't want it, but she had to admit, he did a fair job. She wondered why Sarah hadn't married him and had decided to through her life away to this Jason person instead. 

            "Which way now, pixie?" demanded the arrogant man, shaking her in his large fist. 

            "I'll tell you if you let me go," she grinned, hoping he'd be too dumb to know she was bluffing.

            "I don't think so," he snapped, throwing her to the ground. 

            Lucky that she had wings, Jamilya was able to catch herself mid-air. Praying she'd be fast enough, she took off in the direction of the Wise Man. Right on her heels, Jason followed. She hissed as many elvish curses that she knew, but none seemed to do her any good. When she turned over her shoulder to see where her pursuer was, she failed to notice the bird that lived on top of the Wise Man's head. In one clamp, his beak had closed over her. 

            _Great_, she thought, _just what I need_. "Let me out of here!" she cried, pounding her tiny fists on the top of the bird's mouth. When that didn't work much, she rolled her eyes, and opened the small tan pouch that hung on her waist belt. Inside the bag, a million little specks of what looked like diamond sand glittered all around. Grabbing a handful, she blew it around the cavern of darkness. 

            Outside, the bird felt as if his mouth were about to explode. "Patoouie!" he exclaimed, spitting Jamilya out. "What in tarnation was that?" 

            "Pixie dust, not only meant to make dreams come true," she giggled. 

            "Gotcha!" Once again, a pair of big hands had caught her. Angrily, she burrowed her teeth into his soft flesh, but a cruel taste of some strong form of drink came to her. The vile scent was enough to drive her mad, and she was forced to pull away. 

            "Eeck!" she cried, wiping her mouth clean. "What is that?"

            "Alcohol," he smirked, opening his hands just enough so he could see her. "Not just to get drunk off of." And with that, they were on their way once again. 

Jason was taking them in the direction of the Fierys forest. Jamilya smirked. Now his time would come. When he got in there and they thought of him as a new playmate, his minutes would be numbered and he would be gone for good. Ah, victory, sweet freedom, and a load to tell the Goblin King. The tiny girl couldn't wait for the human to make his first wrong step. 

**A/N: Up next: Jason runs into some trouble with the Fierys! Oh, what a pity….NOT! I hate that bastard. Eerg! There was some more Jareth/Sarah fluff in this chapter, but don't think they are together yet. That won't officially happen for another few chapters. What do you want to see in the next chapter? More of Jareth and Sarah? Stuff on Krystal? Jason die? Hehe! I wanna throw that in every chapter! But alas, I have to draw out his dying day! Damn. _~ Nev_**


	6. Complications

**Chapter Six: Complications**

****

            _"Keep true, never be ashamed of doing right; decide on what you think is right and stick to it." ~ George Eliot_

****

            Warmth, comfort, and love was surrounding her. There were three things she had been missing for a long time. Sarah sighed contently, opening her eyes slowly. Was Jason finally going to be good to her? She bit back a gasp when she saw where she was…and who she was with. Jareth laid by her side, his arms wrapped around her. 

            She scanned his firm chest. He was built. Underneath all those aristocratic clothes, he was a very strong man. She could start to see the fine lines of muscles hidden behind the cloth. A smile formed on her lips as she tilted her head to get a better look. She didn't notice his eyes open as her face got extremely close to his own. 

            As she was inspecting him, the flash of metal caught her eye. A large pendant was hanging loosely around his neck almost concealed by his white undershirt. It was very beautiful with a jewel and abstract design. It fit him perfectly. 

            "See something you like?" His voice startled her. She jumped a bit, but his arms held tight against her, pulling her closer to his chest. Sarah's eyes softened as he whispered a song against her collarbone. 

            "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew….," he trailed off, kissing her lips gently. 

            Sarah looked up at him as she pulled back, searching for his intentions. He was just lying there, smiling as all innocence could smile. Something inside her woke up. Forgetting all about her problems of the past, she slid her hands behind his head, bringing him down for another kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jamylia knew this part of the forest well. She was going to lose Jason in this area. The Fireys may have been a weird bunch, but they were fair. Besides, she knew that Charnee would take good care of her. Being a pixie had its advantages where she was concerned, such as the fact no creature would harm her kind, at least that was how it was suppose to be. Obviously this Jason person had not got the memo. 

            Just as they passed an overly large bush of deep green, she noticed an unnatural shade of red and orange out of the corner of her eye. Charnee and his buddies were near, closer than she had first assumed. She grinned, moving a bit away from Jason. 

            His fist had lost its strong hold on her awhile ago, but she had been afraid to make any sudden movements. If she wasn't careful, he'd close his fist over her again. She'd be lucky if he didn't squash her in the process.

"Charnee," she whispered. The bush rustled a bit, but Jason, being the daft human he was, didn't notice. Slowly, a pair of eyes came out on the tips of fingers. "Charnee, enough fooling around," she snapped. The eyes disappeared a full head popping out instead. "That's better," she commented, her tiny arms crossed in front of her chest. 

            "Hey toots," he grinned, eyeing her up. 

            Jamylia growled, but forced herself to bit her tongue. She needed his help. Though he was an old friend, Charnee didn't exactly always understand where she was coming from. He had a tiny problem with his manners. Checking to see if Jason was watching her, she flew a bit closer to the Firey.

            "I'm being help captive by that brute," she hissed, pointing a small finger over her shoulder at where the mortal was presently looking for a way out of the forest. 

            "Nah, you don't say," Charnee chuckled. 

            "Charnee," she hissed in warning. "Get me out of here."

            "No problem, babe," he saluted her before submerging under the bush. "Let's go boys." 

            She smiled, slightly more relaxed. _Let the games begin, she thought as she slipped back into Jason's hand, acting as if she had never left. She had a faint idea of what Charnee and the others would do to this mortal. If he wasn't thrown into a massive shock by what went on, he was sure to get upset when they decapitated him. _

            The trees grew quiet and she could feel the mortal tense. He looked around, searching for something that would give away his predator. Nothing came. He pressed on, until a twig snapped. Jamylia had to bite her lips to keep from laughing. His expression was of stark raving fear. His eyes were wide. After seeing Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of these lands, she assumed he was quite fearful of what lie in Jareth's forests. 

            A flash of brilliant orange, then the swishing sound of vibrant red came just before the play attack of the Fireys. The fairy could feel their mischievous moves before the motions happened. She turned to her left, seeing the first one strike, a Firey by the name of Marsden. He gave her a quick wink before he tapped Jason on the back. 

            The mortal spun around, seeing nothing. "What is going on?" he demanded, his fist tightening around Jamylia. She squeaked, unable to breathe. 

            Marsden and Charnee looked at one another from where they were hiding between two large tree trunks. Nodding, they both advanced. With one great bounding leap, they both hopped onto opposite shoulder blades, before disappearing back into the lush green of the trees. 

            Jason stopped walking, loosening his hold on the fairy in fear. His eyes were wider, if that was possible and beads of sweat were starting to freckle his brow. "Fairy!" he shouted, shaking her frail body in his hand. "You know something. What is going on here? What is happening?"

            "An evil wretch, such as yourself, should never had had the chance of meeting Sarah," she snapped, losing her patience with him. "I have seen into your eyes. Don't think that I'm this size without purpose. My powers are great and if I were as large a creature as you, I could complete the destruction of this world with one breath. For you, mortal, the end is going to be long and painful. I promise that."

            "WHAT!" He hollered, glaring at her with anger. "You bitch! Give me back my wife! Tell me where that damned king is! What has that bastard done to my wife! Tell me! Tell me now!" As he shouted down at her, his fist got tighter and tighter around her. "I'll kill you. You pathetic little bitch. I don't care how mighty you are, I can still squash you like the bug you are!"

            "Excuse me," someone from behind him said, tapping Jason on the shoulder. 

            "WHAT?" he growled, turning around. No one was there. "What the hell?" he muttered quietly. 

            Jamylia looked up at him from where she was presently being crushed. "Hurry, Charnee," she whispered. Her body was aching from all over. She thought she was going to die soon if she couldn't get any more air in her tiny lungs. Her skin felt as if any moment it would rip and she'd decompose into the ground beneath her. 

            Just at that moment, the pressure lifted off of her. She found herself inside a furry paw. Charnee was grinning broadly down at her, telling her she was going to be okay. She looked around, startled to see that Jason had been tackled to the ground by over two dozen Fireys. She had known there was a great deal of them, but she didn't know that Charnee's tribe was so large. 

            Usually, Fireys, being the mischievous creatures that they were, couldn't stand to have more than ten in their tribe. Having over two dozen was like some kind of record. She made a mental note to ask him about that later….when he was done destroying Jason.

            However, as he began to carry her away, she heard the most painful howling ever. The agony of the cry made her force her palms down against her ears to block out the noise. What in all the hells was going on? 

            "No," she whispered, too shocked for words. "It can't be."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sarah had been asleep for only a matter of minutes when a loud, rude knock came from the door of her room. Motioning for her to stay where she was, Jareth got up, walking across the floor to answer it. 

            "How many times do I have to tell you idiots to leave me alone?" he hissed, when he opened the door. 

            Skittish as an dwarf would have been in his position, Hoggle started to play with his bracelet. A wonderful girl by the name of Sarah Williams had given it to him years ago. It had been so long since he had seen her. He wondered how she was doing. 

            "I'm er…sorry yer Majesty, but you see, you asked to be delievered a report on-,"

            "HOGGLE!" Sarah cried happily, leaping out of bed and rushing over to hug him. "It's so good to see you!"

            Surprised, the dwarf could only hug her back. 

            At first, Jareth glared down at them, too jealous to acknowledge anything, then his cold expression warmed. It had been far too long since Sarah's inner light had been shed on his dark world. Perhaps it did some good to his subjects to see her, to see the woman who had proved him wrong and beaten him. 

            "Higgle," he interrupted politely. 

            "Hoggle," the dwarf and Sarah corrected in unison out of habit.

            "Yes," Jareth nodded, a bit annoyed. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

            "Oh," the dwarf's face darkened, and Sarah pulled away. "You might wanna make the little lady go back to her er room, yer Highness," he suggested, backing up from Sarah.

            "What? Why can't I know?" she asked, looking hurt. 

            "Sarah," Jareth said, calmly pushing her into her room. He shut the door and turned back to the dwarf. "How far?"

            "He just left the Firey's forest," Hoggle paused, waiting for Jareth to explode, instead the Goblin King motioned for him to go on. "He's gained some allies in the process."

            "Who?" Jareth asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

            "Ludo…and Sir Didymus."

            "WHAT!"

            **A/N:** Dun, dun, dun, DAH! Cliffhanger like I'm so fond of putting in my stories, and so good at making my reviewers wait for more. Hehe, Cliffhanger, how I love thee. _~__Nev___

            **P.S.** Review, or no more for a very long time! Mwahahahahahahahah! *Evil cackle* *author starts to choke on her own spit* *recovers and continues to cackle evily* Mwahahahahah!


	7. Benedict Arnolds

            **A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got so many reviews and everyone was begging and pleading for more, but I didn't have any inspiration. I can't force the story to come out. It would be crappy. So I apologize for the long wait. _~ Neveada Sierriana_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Seven: Benedict Arnolds **

            _"The test of courage comes when we are in the minority; the test of tolerance comes when we are in the majority." ~ Ralph W. Sockman_

Sir Didymus felt something change. The Labyrinth wasn't the same, there had been another "guest" admitted to the great maze. He felt his fur stand on end. This was a sign. He recalled the pact he and Ludo had made with Sarah the last time she had been in contact with them. "Help them," she told the dog-knight and orange beast, "Anyone who falls victim to Jareth's Labyrinth, you have to help them like you helped me." A promise was a promise and with that, Sir Didymus decided to wake up his brother. 

Ludo grumbled, not wanting to wake from his peaceful slumber. He had been dreaming that his friend Sarah was back in the Goblin Castle. This time though, she had a daughter. A small girl who held her spirit, but was pressed down under the horrible complications of something unknown to him. When his brother, Sir Didymus woke him, he felt something unnatural in the air, something was not right, and he suspected they were going to figure out what it was. 

Together, the two of them wandered around the borders of the Bog of Eternal Stench, before entering the thick forest of the Firey's. Already upon entering they could hear the vulgar screeching of the natives.

"What in heavens could they be up to now, Ambrosia?" Didymus asked his steed, who was quite a coward, but smart for a dog.   

"Sound BAAAADDDDD," Ludo groaned, his voice low and croaky. 

"I agree with you, brother," Didymus nodded, heading onward. 

The two came across a clearing. Amongst the many rowdy Firies there was one human, a full-grown man, who looked much the same age as Jareth appeared to be. Remembering their oath, the two went running at the brightly colored beasts that were holding him  hostage. 

"Back, back you cowardly dogs!" Didymus barked, holding his spear in hand proudly.

Ludo, for the most part, wasn't sure which side to be on. He was calling for the rocks, but whom should they attack? This man had a foul stench, a scent of misery was on him, but hadn't Sarah made him promise to help all that came here in search of someone they had wished away? He had to keep his word, she was his friend. So, Ludo picked up the man, carried him under his arm, and Sir Didymus brought up the rear as they retreated from the glen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "NO!" Jamylia wailed, hands grabbing her hair. "What did those two idiots think they were doing?"

            "Don't worry, baby," Charnee told her, trying to comfort the small pixie. "We'll get that lousy jerk."

            "No," she shook her head, quietly, "I have to find the Goblin King. Lord Jareth will want to know about this. That man is after Sarah Williams."

            The loud bunch of angry Fireys became quiet. They all stopped speaking when they heard the woman's name. 

            "Sarah…Sarah Williams?" Charnee asked.

            "Yes," Jamylia nodded. "She wished herself away, I could see it in his eyes. He has been hitting her, beating her." The fairy began to cry, hating herself for not trying harder. "I can't let her go back to him, not after what she did here, not after she made the king…" she trailed off, shaking her head harder. 

            "I'll take you to the palace," Charnee told her, putting her on his shoulder. "Hold on there, little missy." And with that the two were sprinting to the Goblin Castle at top speed to warn Jareth of Jason's progress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, the Goblin King was pacing in his throne room and Sarah was pacing in her bedchambers, bouncing Krystal on her hip. He was wondering how her once friends could be helping the man who had nearly killed her, and she was pondering over what could have been so horrible that Jareth had left her. Was Jason coming? Was she going to have to go back to the Aboveground with him? She'd rather die on her own accord then have that happen. 

            "Why?" Jareth asked himself out loud. Hoggle was standing off to the side, nervously twitching whenever his king made a sudden movement. "Talk to them, Higgle," Jareth commanded suddenly. 

            "Sire?" he asked, not quite understanding what needed to be done.

            "Talk to them," Jareth repeated, grabbing Hoggle by the scruff of his shirt. He carried him over to the nearest window and chucked a Krystal out of it. Then, he sent Hoggle flying out after it. "Don't return until you have changed their minds," he hollered, then left the throne room to find Sarah. 

            She was sitting on a wooden rocking chair, seated by her balcony doors. They were made of the finest glass, with beautiful Celtic designs sand blasted into their sides as a border. Krystal was in her arms, sound asleep from Sarah's fluid motions. At first he said nothing, but simply stood there staring at her evident beauty, the beauty of a maternal natured woman, the beauty of her angelic face, the beauty that was in her spirit, the beauty that she claimed like no other. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he knew that if he somehow lost her now he wouldn't be able to go on.

            Sarah knew he was there, in her doorway, but she couldn't pull her eyes from Krystal's sleeping face to his mismatched orbs. It was too hard to be in love with a man like him, to know that you would do almost anything just to feel his lips against yours, or to know that your heart had been slowly breaking since the day you left him when you were only fifteen. That kind of pain was like a well-sharpened blade of knowledge you had been forbidden to slice the apple of hope with…until now. 

            "How are you?" he asked. Three plain words he had spoken, but at a time like this it was enough to overfill the dam inside of her. The waters of her emotions had been raining down into one spot for many years. Over the course of her time here, those waters had drained through periods of crying, but now it seemed that they had once again been filled to the brim. She shook her head, trying not to fall weak under the pressure of it. However, one tear slipped free and that was all it took before he was by her side, one arm around her shoulders, the other wiping that same tear away. 

            "Sarah," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She was shuddering in his embrace, fearing for her child's safety, fearing for her own safety. He had to tell her what he knew. Pulling back, he began to walk around the perimeter of the room. "Sarah, your friends have found Jason. They are helping him. They saved him from being attacked in the Firey's forest. I had one of my spies tag along with him, thought it was against her will. I am not sure whether she survived the attack or not."

            Immediately, her eyes fixed on his. "You mean she might have died?" her voice cracked. He nodded. She could not imagine someone, something dying to help her. It made her heart break all over again. Here was this girl, someone she didn't even know, and that same girl might have given her life to make sure she and her daughter were safe. This gave Sarah a whole new purpose. Her tears stopped and she stood taller. "What are we going to do?"

            Jareth's worry disappeared and he smirked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            **A/N:** I know this is a page shorter than usual, and I apologize again, but I have very little time on my hands and still am suffering from lack of inspiration, so please leave a contribution in the little box and help me along. Thank you! _~ _Nev__


	8. New Friends & New Enemies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eight: New Friends & New Enemies**

****

Jamilya landed at the outskirts of the Goblin City. She imagined that the Goblin King would be quite pleased to see her. She had loads of information to tell him. Not wasting another moment, she flew into the throne room. Goblins were swarming everywhere, it seemed as if the floor was made up of a million moving pieces. However, the throne was bare, not even a crystal lay on the brown cushioned seat. 

"JARETH!" she yelled, her tiny voice exploding through the hall with the might of a gale wind. 

In Sarah's chambers, the Goblin King turned to look at the door. Someone had just summoned for him. He glanced back at the woman he loved, holding her child. "Come on," he told her. "I have a feeling my spy is hear to inform us of some things." Smiling, Sarah followed him to the throne room. 

The fairy was pleased to see her king enter the room. She was surprised to see who he brought along. The fabled Sarah Williams of the Labyrinth came into the room. All the goblins stopped their fuss and bowed. Jareth sent a small grin to the lady standing beside him, but she couldn't believe what was going on. Never had anyone bowed before her and it was a bit unnerving, but she just thanked them, and held to Krystal tighter. Jamilya smiled. This woman was just an innocent lady who had been dealt a bad hand by fate. 

"Sarah, this is Jamilya," Jareth introduced them. "Jamilya, this is Sarah Williams, and her daughter, Krystal." 

"I have already had the displeasure of meeting your husband," the fairy said. The woman's dark hair glistened, but her green eyes showed a small hint of fear when Jamilya spoke of Jason. "I beg your pardon, my lady," she bowed her head. "I meant no disrespect."

"It's alright," Sarah replied softly, her eyes now on her daughter's face. "I just prefer not to think of Jason as my husband. A husband is meant to love and cherish you. He is meant to protect you and be faithful to you all his days, as is a wife, but ever since the first day Jason raised his hand against me, he has denied his role of husband in my eyes."

"A wisely put statement, my dear," Jareth commented, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

It was no secret that the king had a thing for this girl. The desire in his eyes was evident from a mile away. Jamilya wondered if Sarah was blind, or just ignoring his obvious love. Could she care for him in return? Seeing them like this, how she looked at him and how he responded it made her think that indeed she did. Of course, there was the minor problem of her husband, and the chance that he might beat the Labyrinth. That could cause this relationship to fall to pieces within seconds. 

"Sire, you must know that Jason was helped by-,"

"I am already aware of the assistance the villain has acquired, Jamilya," he snapped, though she could tell the irritation in his voice wasn't directed to her. "I would like it if you could stay here and watch over Sarah. I'm sure with your magical capabilities it will prove to be an easy task and I know how you love to attend to children," he added, sending a warm glance in Krystal's direction. 

"Yes, your Majesty," she nodded. 

Jareth turned to leave, walking from the throne room toward his private chambers. Sarah handed Jamilya her daughter, and rushed after the Goblin King. "Jareth, where are you going?" she asked, grabbing onto his arm. He spun around, catching her in an embrace. 

"Sarah, you must understand my position. I have vowed to keep you safe, and that I will. I will let nothing happen to you, even if that means facing Jason myself. I will give him a warning, and that is all." He pulled back, looking at her longingly. "I will be back as soon as I possibly can. I will not permit you to come along because it is too dangerous for you."

"But-,"

"No 'buts'," he shook a finger at her. "You will just have to remain here until I return. Is that understood?" he ran the finger down her cheekbone, to her neck. "I lost you once," he whispered, drawing her close. "I would not risk such a thing again, not in all the centuries of this world or yours." With that he vanished, leaving Sarah alone in the dimly lit hallway. Sighing, she went back to the throne room to talk with the fairy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hoggle heard voice just ahead of him. Only a few more steps and he would be caught up to them. He wondered how they were thinking of reaching the Goblin City like this. They seemed to be taking the long road, then again, he noticed that they were detouring around the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Damn," he muttered more to himself then anyone else. 

            "Is that you Sir Hoggle?" a familiar voice asked. Before the dwarf could respond, two dogs, an orange beast, and a man came forth out of the forest. Hoggle gawked at them all, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It is! It is Sir Hoggle that accompanied us on our last adventure against this ruffian called the Goblin King," Sir Didymus exclaimed, holding his spear up high. 

            "Erm…Ludo, Didymus, could I have a word with you fellows," the trembling dwarf asked. The man send him a suspicious look. "In private, that is." 

            "Certainly," Didymus grinned. 

            The three of them went several paces ahead of the man. "What the hell do the two of you think you are doing?" Hoggle yelled, unable to control his temper. "Do you know what you are doing? You are helping Sarah's husband." 

            "Yes of course," Didymus nodded. 

            "Bad?" Ludo moaned.

            "Of course it's BAD!" Hoggle hollered. "Did you think I came here to award you?! Sarah wished herself and her daughter away because he beats her!" Hoggle stated, angrily. 

            "Beats her?" Didymus questioned, not quite understanding at first. 

            "He hits her, kicks her, cuts her, and nearly killed her until Jareth showed up and saved her and her daughter, who is only two."

            "Oh my," Didymus exclaimed. Looking down at his dog he cried, "Ambrosia! How dare you confuse me and make me help the traitor of our favorite lady?" Ludo shook his head. "We must leave here at once. Lead us to our fair lady," Didymus asked. Making sure Jason was no where near, Hoggle nodded and started leading them to the castle. 

            Back where they had left Jason, the man was pacing around. "Where are those bastards?" he growled. 

            "I have heard far worse come out of your foul mouth," an arrogant voice interrupted him. He whirled around, spotting Jareth lounging in the branches of a nearby tree. 

            "What do you want King of the Assholes?" 

            "Tsk, tsk, such a mouth will get you in trouble one of these days," Jareth told him, jumping down onto the ground. He adjusted his gloves, pulling them tighter. "I merely stopped by to give you a friendly warning. You dare to hurt Sarah or Krystal and I will personally see to it that your life becomes worse than any hell in religious beliefs." He smirked. "As it were, I have decided to be generous to you. If you give up now, I will send you home and return your home to its normal order, but Sarah and Krystal shall remain here with me…forever."

            "NO!" roared Jason, charging at the Goblin King. Jareth disappeared. 

            "Then," Jareth said, shaking his head from behind Jason. "You shall perish. You have four hours left to solve the Labyrinth, and no more guides. Such a pity, but then again, I did give you a fair chance." With that, the Goblin King once again vanished, this time to return to his palace and one very important woman who he held dear to his heart. 

            Jason, on the other hand, let out a long slew of curses before running a hand through his hair. Which way was that damned castle? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                **A/N: Another long wait. Sorry folks. I have just been so busy lately and despite all the snow days, my life has just been more and more hectic. I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it. _~ __Nev_**


	9. Cheaters Never Prosper

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Chapter Nine: Cheaters Sometimes Prosper**

****

            _"Maturity begins to grown when you can sense your concern for others outweighing your concern for yourself." ~ _John MacNaughton

****

****

Jason had been wandering around in the forest for what seemed like years. He felt too angry to think straight, and his feet were beginning to go numb from all the walking. Inside he was still cursing that crazy fool who had placed him here and who had taken his wife away. If he touched a single hair on her head, he would pay. Jason slammed his fist into the palm of his opposite hand. There was no mistaking it, he was pretty damn pissed off. 

"Anyone out there?" he called, hoping to get some type of reaction. At this point, he was so desperate to see another form of life, he would be glad to see one of those strange yellow orangish beasts that wanted to decapitate him. Anything was better than the eerie silence he was surrounded with now. 

Finally, he came to a wall. It had seemed earlier that there was nothing but walls in this place, however, it had been at least three hours since he had seen one, so he took this as a good sign and followed it until he came to a door. There were two signs hanging above it. One read "Enter Here," and the other said, "Beware, Enter Not." He found that they both pointed to the same door, the only door that there was. 

Several feet away was a dirt path, leading to the castle, which wasn't too far anymore. He smirked. This was a trap, was it? That dumb king, what did he call himself, Jareth? Yeah, he was nothing. He didn't even know how to deceive others. Chuckling to himself, Jason opened the door, and waltzed through. 

It was dark on the inside. Then he saw a light to his left. A woman was standing there, shivering. It was Sarah. A malicious grin spread across his lips. Powerfully, he strolled forward with every intention of making her pay for forcing him to go through all of this to keep her. Just as he reached her side, she disappeared, and the floor gave out from under him. As he fell, he heard the delighted laughter of the mighty Goblin King.

"Damn it!" Jason hollered, skidding down the tunnel, before tumbling out somewhere new. 

Wherever he was now, it reeked. The smell was the worst his nostrils had ever taken in. Wincing at the pain it brought to his nose hairs, he tried to open his eyes. All around him was a bubbling mess of slop. It gurgled and burped. The slop resembled a huge swamp, but instead of remaining calm, it was dense. In fact, it acted like it had a life of its own. 

Finding himself on the edge of a eroding wall, Jason worked his way down, hoping to find someway of crossing the sickening display of a dump and continuing his journey to the castle. When he got there, Sarah would be punished. She would be punished so that she never forgot. He promised himself that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

                "Well?" Sarah asked, looking to Jareth for a report on Jason's progress. 

It pained him to see the expression of her eyes. He knew how much she loved him, could tell, could feel it. But there was so much fear in her. He hated seeing her so weakened by the mistakes of her past. He felt worse that he hadn't been able to protect from the man called Jason. No one, especially not his Sarah, should have ever been hurt so brutally. It was inhumane to treat another so carelessly. 

Closing his eyes, he drew her into his arms, pulling her to his chest. "I have made sure to show him to one of my finer accommodations," he told her. "The Bog of Stench is reserved for the worst of souls."

"You put me there once," she whispered. 

"Did I leave you there long?" 

"Sir Didymus found us, and Ludo was able to get us out by calling the rocks," she replied.

"Who do you think put them there?" he smirked, glancing down at her innocent face. 

"Jareth," she said softly, searching his eyes. She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder, and he continued to hold her, promising himself that he'd never let her go again.

Hoggle wiped a tear from his eye, as he, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Jamylia all watched from behind a curtain. "Ain't they such a pwretty sight?" he sighed, watching the Goblin King, whisper declarations of love to the girl he had helped all those years ago. 

"They certainly will make good parents," Jamylia agreed, still holding Krystal, who had fallen asleep in her nanny's arms. "Besides, it's about time Jareth settled down. He's always been really good with children, goblin, human, or fae. And Sarah is just about the best mother I've ever seen. They have love on their side and a firm relationship. You can't wish for anything better. They are going to have a good life once that bimbo is taken care of."

Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle were most confused over what had happened. They didn't fully understand the magnitude of abuse Sarah had had to endure while she had been living Aboveground. However, they were more distracted by her child, who had taken a keen interest in them. Presently, though, she was sleeping.

"Bimbo?" Ludo groaned, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, that moron is going to try to screw everything up," Jamylia informed them. "I wish Jareth would just kill him already. Doesn't he understand that in the end, he's going to have to, for Sarah's sake, I mean." 

"Perhaps he should challenge him to a duel to win fair maiden's heart," Sir Didymus suggested. 

"He already has 'er heart, you idiot," Hoggle smacked the dog-knight off of his stead.

"Oh, my," Sir Didymus mumbled, glaring at Hoggle as he attempted to re-mount Ambrosia.

"Would you two stop it?" Jamylia snapped. "You're going to wake the baby," she motioned to the sleeping Krystal, then continued. "Now, I think we should help Sarah and Jareth. We should take care of Jason ourselves. Then they can go on with their lives without worry. What do you think?" 

"Good plan, dear lady," Sir Didymus nodded. 

"Plan good," Ludo seconded the vote.

"I suppose it might work," Hoggle shrugged. 

"Alright," the fairy smiled, "then this is what we'll do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            Hoggle grumbled to himself as he entered the Bog of Eternal Stench. Of all the places he had to go, why did he have to come here? It was the worst place to get stuck in the entire Labyrinth. At least oubliettes were usually clean and smelled fine. Not this place, it was like a liquid dump. He shuddered, but continued on his way. Jamylia had said that moronic pain was out here somewhere. It was his job to find him.

            As he went on his way, he heard some foul language to go with the foul stench. _That sounds like him_, he thought, agitated already. _Wish I could take my pixie spray to him, but the fairy said to lead him to Ludo and the dog, so I guess I ourght ta do that first. Then I'll spray him as I see fit._ That thought put a rather pleasant look on the dwarf's face. 

            He made his way around a tree, and stumbled over the root. Mumbling about how he hated nature, he failed to notice the large, burly human who was approaching him. Before he could react, Jason had picked him up by the back of his shirt. 

            "Why, hello there, friend," he greeted Hoggle sarcastically. "You're in luck. I'm feeling kind of generous. Lead me to Sarah, and I'll spare your other friend," he held up Sir Didymus in the other hand. 

            "I won't betray my first friend," Hoggle refused.

            "Then I'll toss you both into that awful smelling pit," he threatened. 

            "Fine," Didymus stubbornly replied. Hoggle twitched, but said nothing. Jason growled, then shook them roughly. "You are vile and hardly a gentleman of protocol at all. It is no wonder why our dear lady Sarah left you," Didymus barked.

            "She left me?" Jason hissed, through his clenched jaw. "No one leaves me, especially her. She belongs to me. And the both of you are going to lead me to her," he growled, pulling out a hunting knife from his shoe. "Now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            The castle was booming with life. Sarah had been distinguished as the future Goblin Queen and the goblins had taken it upon themselves to throw a party. They were dancing around, singing (well, as well as any goblin can sing.) In the end, it gave Jamylia a headache. Jareth, always the gracious host, ushered his guests out of the throne room to the empty (and much more calm) ballroom.

            Sarah laughed at Jamylia's relieved expression, while Jareth wrapped an arm around her slim waist, protectively. She glanced over at Ludo, who was presently rocking Krystal. Her daughter sure could sleep. "She has your brother's eyes," Jareth commented absently, when he noticed where her attention was. "It is now wonder she is such a beauty. Following in her mother's footsteps, I do believe," he added, giving her temple a quick kiss.

            She smiled over her shoulder at him, unsure when she had ever been this happy. For years, she had been afraid, fearing for the worst, but now, it finally seemed that she would be alright. After all, Jareth was here to save her, just like the hero in all the fairy tales she had read. He had promised to never let anything bad ever happen to her again and she believe in that promise whole-heartedly.

            Still, the small fear inside her was growing as the time ticked by. Jason was never the most clever of people, but when there was a way, he found means to get there. For that reason alone, she was frightened. 

Her fear was justified when Jason walked through the ballroom doors, shattering her perfect dreamland. 

It was as if the world had stopped. Krystal awoke and started to cry, screaming for her mother. Sarah, fearful of Jason's temper, hurrily grabbed her child into her arms. Clutched the scared babe against her chest, she backed away from her husband. Jareth had had enough and he stepped in from of her and between Jason and herself.

"You ungrateful whore," the hot-tempered man growled at Sarah. "Did you honestly think you could get away from me?" He threw Hoggle and Didymus on the floor at her feet. They appeared to be unconscious, but otherwise, unharmed. "You're mine. I own you, just like I own that little bitch in your arms," he sneered, cruelly, as Sarah began to cry from his harsh words.

"That is quite enough. Get out of my castle," Jareth commanded. What motion that had been left in the room stilled. The massive flood of goblins, which were coming to aid their king, paused. Only a pair of mismatched eyes dared to move, dared to glare with overwhelming hatred at the man who had hurt his love so deeply. 

Jason cleared his throat, letting out a hoarse laugh. "Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

"I believe you heard me," Jareth smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"Fuck you! I won, bastard! She's mine, not yours, MINE! She belongs to me!"

"She belongs to no one but herself," Jareth hissed, slowly starting to lose his temper.

Behind his back, he signaled to Ludo to get Sarah and the rest of them out of the ballroom. The great orange creature wasn't quick enough to catch the gesture, but Jamylia saw it. She immediately began dragging the Williams girl out of there. However, Sarah knew how dangerous Jason was, and despite his great power, Jareth might get hurt. She wouldn't allow that. Therefore, Ludo had to carry her out, kicking and screaming.

"Where are you taking her? She's my property! I won her back!"

"No woman is property for another," Jareth growled. "Besides, the Labyrinth is meant to test one, not to allow one to bargain and cheat their way through. You forfeit, but disinclining to follow the rules."

"You never mentioned that I couldn't cheat," Jason pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a rule. By law, the Underground won't permit you to leave with Sarah. We don't favor wife beaters here." He turned to his swarm of goblins. "All of you," he said to his minions, "leave us."

The little beasts looked around, confused. Normally, their king would allow them the simple pleasure of dismembering such a man, who was the loser of the game, or, if he was in an especially good mood, he let them watch the Fierys have a bit of fun. This command left room for none of that and it confused them.

"OUT," he barked. Quickly, they all went out the door, scattering all about on their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            **A/N:** Sorry that you had to wait so long for an update. I am working really hard to finish my HP fanfic called "An Unlikely Friend" so I have more time for my three Laby fics and my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic ("Pure Heart"). This was probably the longest chapter I have written for this story, so I think perhaps, the wait was worth it…well until the Cliffhanger, at least? Don't come get me with your pitch forks just yet. I am working on the final chapter as we speak, but I want to make it extra special. I usually suck at endings. _~ Neveada Sierriana_


	10. Life's Greatest Value

**Chapter Ten: Life's Greatest Value**

****

_"One person caring about another represents life's greatest value."_ Him Rohn

"Let me go!" Sarah cried, struggling to be let free. "I have to save him! I need to help him!" Jamylia shook her head, as she locked the door of the chamber. Ludo held tight to Sarah, while Hoggle rocked Krystal. "You don't understand the damage Jason can do. Jareth thinks he is so strong and he is, but if he makes one mistake, Jason will make it count."

"Sarah, please calm down," the fairy told her. "Jareth is the Goblin King. He knows how to watch out for himself. Just relax and let the men battle it out."

Pouting, Sarah gave up for the time being. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down. Ludo went to restrain her, but Jamylia held up one delicate hand, signaling to leave the Williams girl alone. Moving to another side of the room, Sarah began to think of a way to get out of here. Then it hit her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

Jamylia, too concerned about Krystal, motioned for Sir Didymus to take her out.

Grinning, Sarah went out, only waiting a couple moments before taking a detour, behind Sir Didymus' back, to the ballroom.

            "What do you want Sarah for?" Jareth asked his opponent. "You don't even love her?"

            "Why should I love her?" Jason questioned him back with a snarl. "What is there to love?"

            "What isn't there?"

            Then it was war. The fighting opened up and all hell broke loose. Jareth landed the first punch, hitting Jason on the jaw. The mortal swiveled backwards, hand on the new wound. Jareth conjured a crystal, intending to send him back to the Bog. He threw it as Jason, but the human ducked out of the way, and instead of hitting him, the crystal made one of the main beams of the room vanish.

            The ceiling wavered, leaning more on the other three base beams. Jason, though still holding his jaw, grinned wolfishly. Jareth glared back. Parts of the ceiling started to drop, creating yet another distraction. If he wasn't careful, his entire castle would need some serious remodeling. He sent more crystals out, hoping to strike the abusive husband. Jason ducked them all.

Walls crumbled all around him. Smoke filled the room, creating a major distraction. His beautiful ballroom was falling to pieces. Just as he was about to clear the air, a fist hit him in the gut. He crumbled forward, clutching his stomach. He coughed roughly, a small trail of blood running down from his lips. Growling, he forced himself to stand. Another fist came flying out, knocking him to the ground. It was then that he heard Sarah scream out his name.

"JARETH!"

He snapped his attention to where she stood. The smoke cleared and he saw everything. Jason was standing over him, a knife in his hand, and there, across the room, Sarah stood, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't hurt him!" she screamed at her husband.

"Why not?"

She bit her bottom lip, slowly coming over to him, while Jason made his way to Jareth as well. "I'll come home with you if you leave him alone and let Krystal stay here," she offered.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, a tear falling from her eye.

"Sarah, no," Jareth shook his head, not wanting to see her be hurt again.

"I have to do this," she whispered, choking out all the words. "I'll leave with Krystal with you, because out of everyone you will be the greatest parent to her and you will succeed where I failed."

"No," he shook his head more, attempting to get to his feet, but found that his ribs ached too badly for him to rise.

Sarah knew this was the only way. If she didn't do this, Jason would go on hurting her daughter, and she couldn't let him kill the only man she loved. Jareth had tried his hardest and it had been a good fight, but now, she had to take her own stand, even if that meant sacrificing her happiness for her child. Thinking of Krystal, she walked the remaining distance to Jason's side, placing her hand in his.

The Labyrinth had a will of is own. The game was finished and Sarah had forfeited. She returned to the Aboveground with Jason. They were back in the middle of their living room, floor littered with glass fragments and the smell of alcohol soaking into the carpet filling the air. She dropped her head, feeling all the power of her recent choice drained from her. She had taken her stand, now she was going to pay for defying her husband.

Just as she thought about the consequences of her actions, a hand slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. She landed on a large shard of glass, cutting her forearm open. Blood oozed from the wound, splattering the floor in an array of crimson.

"Filthy bitch," Jason hissed, looming above her.

As his torture continued, she closed her eyes, trying to dismiss the thoughts of pain and only focus on her daughter, who was safe down in the Underground.

            Jareth was pacing in his room, Krystal in his arms. Flying around by his shoulder, above the child's head, was Jamylia. Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle were standing off to the side, heads hung down in shame.

            "I should have known better, should have told her not to go, should have stopped her from leaving," the fairy ranted on, blaming herself.

            "No," Jareth sighed, "It was my own fault. I couldn't fight my own battle and she came to save me. She loved me so much. I can see that now more than ever. She gave the ultimate sacrifice for both me and her daughter. I want to go after, you have no idea how much I want to steal her back, but I'm bound by my magic as well as my position in the Underground. My hands are tied until someone makes a wish."

 "Why don't I wish for her to return?" she asked, hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way. I can only take an Aboveground being that has been wished away by another Aboveground being. It's complicated," he mumbled.

"Miss Sarah," the great orange beast groaned.

"Yes, I agree Sir Ludo," Didymus piped up.

"Would you both shut up?" Hoggle snapped, arms crossed over his chest. He had never been so ashamed before. Sarah was gone and if she wasn't dead from the beatings of that Jason fellow, he had no doubt that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Mama!" Krystal cooed, pursing her lips together in a pouty face. "Want Mama!"

Jareth stared at the child in his arms. Had she just spoke a full sentence? The Underground magic had already started its work on her. He listened, waiting for her to say something else.

"Mama!" she cried, finally springing into tears. "Want Mama!" She bit her bottom lip, looking every inch just like her mother. Then she said the most surprising thing ever. "Wish goblins would bring Mama!"

At first, Jareth could only gape at her. He was shocked that she had been able to repeat the words her mother had muttered only 48 hours before. "Krystal," he whispered. "Who do you want? Do you want Sarah back?" She nodded.

That was all it took. Unlike Jamylia, Krystal had been born out of the Underground. She was still techniqually from the Aboveground, therefore her wish was valid. In the next second, she was in the arms of Hoggle and Jareth was making a reappearance in Sarah's home.

 He found her on the floor, covered with blood. Her clothes were torn and she was unconscious. Jason was sitting in a chair nearby, a bottle of beer in his hand. His glazed eyes looked over at Jareth, then he smirked. "You can't take her back. She can't wish herself away again."

"That's right, Sarah can't wish herself away again, but Sarah didn't wish herself away, her daughter did."

"WHAT?!?!" fumed the angry mortal. Jareth reached down, lifting her up gently. Small pieces of glass fell from her hair and clothes. "That bitch! She tricked me!" Jason stormed forward, intent on killing them both, but Jareth stopped him.

"If you ever threaten her or Krystal again, I'll make sure you live many long years in a grueling death bed. Don't make my temper come forth." With that, he stepped backwards, fading from the room, back into the Underground.

            Three days later, Sarah awoke. Surrounding her bed were faces she had grown to love. The first one she saw was the smiling face of her daughter. "Krystal," she whispered. The child leapt out of Jareth's arms, crawling across the bed to her mother's awaiting arms. "Oh Krystal," she smiled, hugging her daughter tightly. It felt so good to be able to hold her again.

            She looked around, seeing the smiling faces of all her friends. Ludo stood there, holding up Sir Didymus so the small dog could see her. Hoggle gave her a little wave, to which she returned the gesture. She saw Jamylia as well, fluttering above them all, shoots of pixie dust falling from her feet. Then she turned to Jareth.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

            "No," he told her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It's all over now."

            "No," she answered, kissing him lightly, "It's just started."

            **A/N:** That's it! That's the end! It was fairly predictable, but it had to have a happy ending. I think I put Sarah through enough for one story. Thank you to all who stuck with me and supported this fic. I couldn't have done it without you! The reviewers make it what it is! I will still be working on my other two Laby fics: "Someone True" & "Reality Behind the Movie" even though this one is now finished. Thank you again! _Neveada Sierriana_


End file.
